


An UA Beginning

by HalfBloodWitch1695



Series: Descendants UA [1]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Gen, Universe Alterations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfBloodWitch1695/pseuds/HalfBloodWitch1695
Summary: The beginning of the Descendants movie with my Universe Alterations. Please read 'Welcome at Auradon Prep' as well.





	An UA Beginning

Once upon a time, well more like 20 years ago, Belle married her Beast in in front of 6000 of their closest personal friends. Big cake, yeah. So instead of a honeymoon, Beast united all the large and important kingdoms and got himself elected High King of the United States of Auradon. They revived and rounded up all the villains, and the sidekicks, basically all the interesting people and he booted them to the newly raised Isle of the Lost with a magical barrier to keep them there. No magic and no modern anything. This is where I was born and raised, along with many other Villain's Kids. We always thought that there was no way out, but that was about to change. You'll meet us in a bit, but first this happened...   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

In the castle of Beauty and the Beast, their son, Ben, kept gazing out the window.   
Even from way across the sparkling blue sea, Ben could see the magical barrier flickering and shimmering over the Isle of the Lost. It was so pretty, that far of isle of exiled prisoners... but Ben couldn't help but feel sad at the sight of it.   
The Royal Tailor was fitting Ben into his blue coronation jacket, jotting Ben's measurements down on a notepad, when Belle and Beast strolled into the room.   
''How is it possible that you're going to be crowned High King next month? You're just a baby.'' Beast asked his only child. The gold crown atop his head glittered. Soon it would be passed on to Ben. ''He's turning sixteen, dear.'' Belle told her husband, looking lovely in her yellow dress.   
''Hey pop's,'' Ben said.   
''Sixteen?,'' Beast took off his glasses, ''That's far too young to be crowned King, let alone High King. I didn't make a good decision until I was at least … forty-two.'' He smiled and tucked his glasses into his jacket pocket. Belle faced him and said: ''You are still forty-two, and you decided to marry me at twenty-three.'' ''It was either you or one of the feather dusters.'' he said winking at Ben, who chuckled. At his wife's affronted look he defended himself ''Kidding, mon amour.'', his eyebrows dancing.   
''Maman, papa,'' Ben said, grabbing his parents attention, ''I've chosen my first official proclamation as High King.'' His parents looked at each other and smiled. Taking a deep breath he continued, ''I've decided that the children of the Isle of the Lost should be given the chance … to live here in Auradon.''   
His parents stood there, gawking at him, wide eyed. Belle dropped Ben's jacket. The tailor, sensing the tension sat down. Ben continued to explain that ''Every time I look out o that island I feel like they've been abandoned.'' ''The children of our sworn enemies... living amongst us?!'' Beast cried out. "We'll start with a few at first and only those that can go to Auradon Prep, Fairy Godmother can keep an eye on them there." Belle nods in understanding. ''I've already chosen them.'' ''Have you?'' asked Beast. ''I gave you a second chance,'' Belle chided her husband, ''Who are their parents?'' she asked her son.   
Hesitating for a second, the young prince steeled himself and spoke: ''Cruella de Vil, Jafar, the Evil Queen and … Maleficent.'' The tailor gasped and dropped his book. ''Maleficent'' Beast cried out. "She is the worst villain in the history of villains." ''Papa, just hear me out here...'' Ben pleaded. The tailor took of his glasses, bowed and left the room. ''I won't hear of it. They are guilty of unspeakable crimes!'' ''Their children are innocent! Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life? Papa?''   
''I suppose the children are innocent.'' Beast sighs defeated, walking away before turning around, waiting for Belle. "Well... well done." she praises her son shakenly, walking over to her husband. "Shall we?" The couple walks out of the room. Ben steps up to the window, and once more looks at the Isle of the Lost.


End file.
